


hidden surprise

by feralwillgrhm



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Will Graham, M/M, Masturbation, Scent Kink, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Top Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralwillgrhm/pseuds/feralwillgrhm
Summary: Will had a surprise for Hannibal when he invited him to dinner, but he got more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	hidden surprise

**Author's Note:**

> More filth would you believe!
> 
> I had written the majority of this months ago and abandoned it, but I finally came back to it to give it a polish so here we go! 
> 
> I’m not sure if really quiet vibrators exist but if they don’t, for the purposes of this fic pretend that they do lol. Enjoy!

“I’d like you to come for dinner tonight.” 

Will had been to Hannibal’s multiple times for dinner, but so far it never escalated to anything more. “Alright. What sort of time?” 

“7pm. Wear something nice as well.” Will scoffed jokingly and gripped the phone tighter to his ear.

“Are you saying that I don’t usually dress nice?”

“There’s always room for improvement.” Hannibal said flatly.

“Well there’s one thing Hannibal, you know how to flatter a guy. See you at 7.” Will put down the phone and smirked to himself - he had an idea to spice things up at the dinner table tonight. 

Will turned up at Hannibal’s door bang on 7, eager for more impeccable food and to see how the night would unravel. He stood on the doorstep, balancing his weight from foot to foot as he couldn’t keep still. Having a vibrator nestled against your prostate seems to have that effect on you.

The door opened to reveal Hannibal in another one of his pristine suits in a lovely dark shade of blue. Velvet as well. “Hello Will.” He smiled, his eyes trailing up Will’s body to see him in a smart blazer and trousers. “I see you took my instruction well, you look very nice.” 

“Thank you.” Will stepped inside and wondered how long it would take Hannibal to figure out what was going on with him. There’s no doubt that he wouldn’t be able to sit still at the table. As he walked down the hall, he was sure he could hear voices drifting through from the dining room but he hoped his mind was just playing tricks on him. This plan was only made for himself and Hannibal. 

Hannibal guided him into the room and Will’s stomach dropped. Alana and Jack stopped their conversation to smile at him. “Hello Will, you’re looking good.” Alana smiled, studying his choice of clothing. He suddenly became even more aware of the toy stuffed into his ass, vibrating against his walls quietly but strongly. His fight or flight was kicking in and he wanted to run off to the bathroom before the shame washed over him, but Hannibal had different ideas. 

Hannibal gestured for him to sit next to Jack. Will forced a smile but he could already feel the sweat collecting on his forehead and back of his neck. He wasn’t going to end up coming in his pants in front of them, was he? 

Before he knew it, Hannibal was serving them their meal which smelled delicious, but Will’s appetite was dampened heavily by the circumstances. Anxiety and arousal formed at the pit of his stomach and if he didn’t do something soon, he was bound to not be able to show face at work for the next 5 years. 

“Pappardelle alla lepre. The hare was marinated overnight in water and vinegar to make it more succulent as wild hare is pretty tough.” The name of the dish just rolled off Hannibal’s tongue. Will felt a pang of guilt as there’s no way he could stomach the entirety of the dish. 

“Looks wonderful as usual Hannibal, thank you.” Jack proclaimed before digging in and giving a small sound of delight. 

Will would be more interested in enjoying the meal if it wasn’t for the increasing need to touch his cock and simply get himself off. He would love to take his mind off of it but he could feel it straining against his boxers. Will prayed that he wouldn’t have to stand up any time soon. The sensation of the toy inside him left him fidgeting in his seat.

Hannibal noticed that Will was playing with his food more than usual and seemed rather distant. He didn’t want to ask in front of Alana and Jack and left the attention off of him for the moment and hoped Will was just having an off day. 

“Hannibal tells me that you found another stray dog last night, how is he getting on?” Alana asked. 

Will was gripping the table and staring at his plate of food, looking rather out of it. He had a dusting of red across his cheeks. 

“Will?” Alana looked at him with concern. Jack placed a hand on Will’s shoulder and he jumped, snapping out of the daze that he was in. 

“Sorry. I- I didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” Will fumbled. “What did you say?” 

“This whole “not getting much sleep” thing is becoming too common, Will. Have you got any medication for it?” Jack was never hesitant in raising his concerns about Will. 

“No, but I’ll try to look into it.” 

“I have a recipe for a tea you can make before bed which may help, Will.” Hannibal was always there to help Will out and he was grateful for that. What he wasn’t so grateful for was the dinner company. 

“Thanks.” Being under their scrutiny, Will was already desperate to go home. The buzzing was getting relentless now and he was sure that he could feel his cock leaking. The urge to grind against the table was strong, desperate to just get that release but of course that isn’t good table manners. 

Will left some of his food on the plate and continued to stare at the wall at the opposite side of the room. He struggled to make eye contact with people anyway, but right now it was especially difficult. One wrong move and it could be over for him. Hannibal would probably have a dessert prepared and then he could make a swift exit. 

A creamy-looking dessert was placed in front of Will. He could feel his mind getting hazy as he got ever closer to his orgasm, but if he managed at least a mouthful, that would be enough. 

His mouth wrapped around the spoon and a moan slipped from his mouth as he shifted in his seat, a spark of pleasure sifting through him. Hannibal’s eyes were fixed on him with a small smirk on his face. He enjoyed listening to people’s reactions to his food, especially when they were from Will. Little did he know it was much more than that. 

Will was thankful that the noise could pass as enjoyment of the food, but the need to run to the bathroom was stronger than ever. It was now or a lifetime of embarrassment 

“I’ll be right back.” He was quick to slip out of the room and walk briskly towards the bathroom. He was panting and hoped to god none of them got a glimpse of his very obvious erection straining against his trousers. 

He slammed the door shut and leaned over the sink, gripping it tight as he stared at his reflection. Oh, he looked rough. His hair sticking to his forehead, pupils blown, a prominent blush on his cheeks - did they already know? 

He was so desperate to come that he just shoved his trousers down and fisted his already hard and leaking cock with the vibrator still buzzing inside of him. The contact felt so good even though it was dry. He shoved his other fist into his mouth to try and drown any noises that may come from him from drifting up the hallway. He felt so dirty, sneaking off to Hannibal’s toilet whilst they were happily chatting mere metres away to jerk off. 

He was already so close, his hips thrusting forward on their own accord and making the dry friction even more intense. He brought his hand from his mouth around to his hole and with a swift movement, he put 2 fingers onto the end of the vibrator and pushed so that his prostate was taking as much pressure as it could. 

Will let out a cry and quickly bit down into his bottom lip as the orgasm washed over him, whining as he caught some of his release in his hand and let some drip onto the floor. Absolutely filthy. His hole clenched around the vibrator and with his fingers still pressing down onto the toy, it made sure he was milked of every last drop and he quickly became sensitive. 

“Shit-” He slowly pulled the toy out, groaning at the sudden lack of anything inside him. He winced as he felt lube from putting it in earlier drip out and down to his balls. He washed it quickly and cleaned himself up as well as the floor before pulling his trousers back up. They’d surely be wondering where he had got to.

He patted his sweaty hair down and splashed some water on his face to try and compose himself. He didn’t want to give away the fact that he just came over Hannibal’s bathroom floor. 

As he made his way back into the dining room, they all looked at him at the same time. 

“Where did you get to?” Jack interrogated. He had a way of making Will feel claustrophobic very quickly. 

“Sorry. Had to take a breather in the bathroom, I’m not feeling too good.” His sorry state backed up his statement for sure, his cheeks even more flushed than earlier. 

As Will sat down, he glanced at Hannibal and he was sure he saw his nostrils flaring, picking up a scent. Oh god he knows, Will thought. He fucking knows he just masturbated in his bathroom and spurted on the tiles. 

Hannibal stood up quickly. “Jack, Alana, it’s been lovely having you here but I’m afraid I’m going to cut this dinner short. I’d like to help Will with his insomnia and suggest a few remedies for him, if you don’t mind.” 

Will swallowed thickly. What did he really have planned for him? He had a pang of anxiety, but the excitement inside him prevailed. 

“Absolutely. Thank you for the lovely meal once again, and I hope you feel better soon, Will.” Alana smiled as they were both ushered out of the room to get their coats. 

Will stayed sitting at the table, gripping his thighs in anticipation for what Hannibal had in store for him. He didn’t hear him walk in and was startled when he heard a voice behind him. 

“So Will, would you care to tell me what you were really doing in the bathroom there?” Will couldn’t look at him and stared at his lap instead. 

“I couldn’t help myself, I- I had a-” 

“Look at me please.” Hannibal was now standing next to him. He looked up and Will looked positively sinful from the way the light was reflecting off his skin. It highlighted the sheen of sweat on his face and how flushed he was. 

It was hard to look at Hannibal directly because of what he was about to admit but he knew he had to. “I came here with a vibrator in me. I didn’t know Alana and Jack were going to be here, so I was going to surprise you.”

“Did you intend to sit there and come in your underwear if we were alone?” Hannibal showed no reaction, but Will could tell that he enjoyed the idea of that. 

Will nodded. “I wasn’t going to let you find out until I came because I knew you’d be able to smell it once it happened. The thought gets me off.” 

“My sensitivity to particles in the air turns you on, does it? So, can I ask why I smell semen on you right now?” 

The discussion was making Will hard again; being interrogated by Hannibal about his dirty fantasies and confessing to getting off in the bathroom moments ago stirred feelings in his underwear. “Well, I didn’t want the embarrassment of coming in front of Alana and Jack, so I ran off to your bathroom and quickly jerked off. Is that so bad, Doctor?” 

“Will Graham running off in the middle of a delectable meal that I spent hours preparing to masturbate because someone couldn’t help themselves and wanted to get wet and messy at the table. You are positively filthy. What’s to be done about that?” Hannibal’s voice had got lower and he brought a hand up to Will’s face, caressing it. Will let out a weak moan as he leaned into the touch. 

“Am I going to be punished for my impulsive decision?” 

“I think you know the answer to that, my dear boy. Please, stand up for me and bend over the table.” Hannibal’s eyes were suddenly dark with lust, ready to show Will the consequences for such dirty actions. 

“Oh.” Will was hesitant but stood up, bending over the table that was probably worth thousands and placing his palms flat on it. His breathing suddenly picked up and blood rushed south. He didn’t think the night was going to end like this; Will was expecting just to make a hasty exit and never speak about it again. 

Hannibal disappeared for a few minutes before returning quietly, standing behind Will and admiring his posture. 

“I’m going to take your trousers off now.” 

“Okay.” Will’s breath hitched when he felt Hannibal’s arms around him, unbuttoning his trousers and feeling his hand graze across his stiffening cock. 

Once Will was standing his boxers, he couldn’t help himself but let out a weak “please” that sounded more like a moan. 

“What was that?” Hannibal sounded smug. 

“Please, Hannibal. Touch me.” 

“You know, Will, I expected you to be more patient than this, seeing as you already had to abandon the dinner guests to relieve yourself. For that I’ll have to spank you more times than I had planned.” Will didn’t respond, keeping his head down on the table and screwing his eyes shut for the first blow. 

Hannibal put his large hand on one of Will’s cheeks, rubbing it so the skin could warm up a little to his touch. “Such lovely skin. I would just love to sink my teeth into you.” Will let out a whimper, obviously not being opposed to that. 

The first slap was a shock, Will jerking against the table and gasping. “I’d like you to count for me Will. Up to 20. If you’re a good boy, I’ll let you come afterwards.” Will shuddered at Hannibal calling him that. 

“Yes, Hannibal.” 

“Sir. You may call me sir.” 

“Fuck. Okay, sir. One.” And then the next slap came. It sent jolts through his body and his cock was already fully hard again. It was pressed down against the table and even the slightest movement of it rubbing against the wood made him leak. Hannibal spanked him with just the right amount of force for it to feel good. “Two.” 

“You’re taking it so well. Are you enjoying this, perhaps?” Hannibal didn’t sound annoyed, more curious. 

“Three. Y-yes, it feels good, sir. Is that bad?” He pushed back against Hannibal’s hand, desperate for more. Hannibal slapped the other cheek, wanting Will to not be able to sit properly for the next few days after this. 

“No, Will. We all enjoy different things and I find this fascinating. What others may find a punishment and uncomfortable, you are thrilled by it.” He took an audible sniff. “And I can tell that you are leaking all over my polished table.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m so hard, sir.” Will was panting harder now as the slaps continued to come down, losing control and rutting against the table. 

Hannibal noticed and grabbed his hips to stop him from moving. “Don’t be greedy. You’ll come when I say so.” 

For that, Will received 2 consecutive blows. “Ah!” Will could feel his eyes watering but the pleasure he got from it was above anything else. 

“Ten.” 

“That’s better. Halfway there.” Will’s cheeks were bright red and sensitive to the touch. Hannibal kept a close eye on him, making sure he wasn’t hurting him too much by rubbing each cheek after he spanked him. 

The blows came quicker and Will could feel himself getting close to coming every time Hannibal’s hand made contact with him. His nail dug into the wood below him and his breathing was ragged, feeling some spit run down the side of his face onto the table. He must’ve looked so out of it, the sweat clinging to his face and curls getting damp with it. 

“Only 3 more and I’ll let you come in my mouth.” 

“Please sir!” Will was close to crying with desperation, the pressure of his cock against the table not helping at all. 

His ass stung with the final slaps, counting by shouting the numbers with his chest heaving. 

“You did so well there. Up you come.” Hannibal lifted him off the table like a rag doll and spun him around, admiring the wonderful state he was in. Will’s chest was heaving and a lovely blush covered his cheeks. Hannibal took out the handkerchief that was in his pocket and brought it up to Will’s face to rub the spit off, cleaning him up a little. 

He trailed his eyes down to Will’s cock which was leaking precum and he had a wet patch on his shirt from where it was trapped between him and the table. Hannibal slowly got onto his knees and locked his eyes with Will, who was too overwhelmed to say anything. He grasped his hand around his cock and brought his tongue to the tip, getting the first taste of him. He hummed with satisfaction and took him fully in his mouth.

“Oh god.” Will garbled and threw his head back, almost ready to tip over the edge. His hand gripped onto the back of Hannibal’s head, holding him on his cock. Hannibal’s mouth felt so good, almost too good to be used on him. 

He couldn’t help but thrust into Hannibal’s mouth, making his dick hit the back of his throat which he handled well. He just kept going; he kept taking in the musky taste of Will and before he knew it, Will’s come was filling his mouth. 

“Shit!” Will was hunched over Hannibal as he milked him dry and a string of moans fell from his mouth, quickly becoming oversensitive and pulling Hannibal away from him by the hair. 

Hannibal sat back on his heels and smirked after swallowing up every drop of Will’s come. “You taste delectable.” 

Will let out a weak laugh. “Stop- you’ll just get me hard again.” 

“I wouldn’t say that’s a bad thing.” 

“No, I can see you enjoyed that… a lot.” There was an obvious tent in Hannibal’s trousers, getting off from Will’s pleasure. “Do you want me to…” 

Hannibal shook his head. “We can get to that another time, the focus was on you tonight. Have you always been such a filthy boy? Would you have the guts to come to another dinner with your vibrator in and come in your pants right there? Or maybe even a party?”

Will tucked himself back into his trousers and felt the blood rush south again at Hannibal’s question. “If I did - would you be able to take your eyes off of me? Watch me as I try and hide myself coming apart in front of other guests? I bet that would get you hard under the table and we’d be as bad as each other.” He teased back. 

“It would be a glorious sight to behold. You are something else my dear boy and I would be happy to fuck you over this table next time.” 

A whine slipped from Will’s mouth. “Next time? Do I have to wait that long, sir?” He fluttered his eyelashes, hoping it would sway Hannibal. 

Hannibal stood up finally, the tent still prominent in his trousers. He brought his hands to his buttons, starting to undo them. “Well, seeing as you asked so nicely.”


End file.
